


Could it get any Worse?

by raethepeaceful



Series: flickers of life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, TA!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raethepeaceful/pseuds/raethepeaceful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Derek's first day of college and thing aren't looking so good. But suddenly they start to look very very good. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*i don't own any material from teen wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could it get any Worse?

Can it get any Worse?

This sucks. Sucks. Sucks. Sucks.

Everybody told him go to college. Make something of yourself. Explore your options. Fuck some guys, you desperate asshole. That last one was Laura’s idea of encouragement.

Derek is running late, it’s his first day, of his first semester of college, and Derek’s running late. His alarm clock decide not to work after a year of loyal service and his pothead roommate is too much of free spirit to have such technology hold him down man. Whatever. 

Also Derek forgot to wash his clothes before speed packing to get away from the evil clutches of Laura, who ended up driving him all the way to Colombia University from Florida. He still shudders thinking about the experience. And this why he now looks like a hobo running towards class. His sweatpants definitely have a hole because he feels a breeze somewhere were breezes really don’t belong. So yup, Derek’s living to hobo life. 

He finally makes it to his lecture’s door after his run across campus and trek up three flights of stairs. Derek takes a few deep breaths and pulls the door open. The place is packed. There are at least 40 other students in the room and all seem to be looking at him. All the seats at the top seem to be taken. So Derek plops down in a seat in the front row. The professor seems to have be waiting for Derek to sit because when his ass hits the sit the man starts speaking again and sounds of scratching pens against paper fill the air. Great Derek has mostly been judge by everyone in the room. 

Fifteen minutes in, Derek starts to follow what his professor is saying and is easily copying everything down. 

Half way through the lecture being over, the door burst open and all hell breaks loose!

Well at least for Derek and his dick , because the most gorgeous man in the world has just walked in. 

The guy is tall, maybe Derek’s height. He is all long limbs and has crazy sex hair. But the main thing capturing Derek’s attention is the guy’s mouth. Its pale pink and has the perfect bow shape. Derek know we could suck on it for hours. And yup, enough of that because he’s in sweat pants and they hide nothing. The guy breezes pass him and pays him no mind because he seems to be texting and trying to balance two coffees. 

Mr. Tall and Slim sits the drinks down on the professor’s desk and proceeds to pull out a laptop and plop himself be hide the desk. He starts to expertly type and seems engrossed in his work. He must be the TA for the class, Derek thinks. And Derek turns his head because he doesn't want to be caught staring and he has completely stopped paying attention to his professor. 

Derek again starts to take notes and has managed not to look at the guy the last ten minutes. When Derek chances to look at Mr. Tall and Slim again he is capture by two brown eyes. Wait, no not brown but amber, almost the same color as whiskey. He stuck the amber orbs hypnotize him and he knows it’s going to be difficult to look away. Mr. Tall and Slim turns a bright scarlet and quickly turns his head, and Derek just wants to tell him to never look away ever. Ugh, Laura would literally laugh until she peed if she ever heard that. 

The time starts to pass quickly after that, with Derek only staring at the guy every 5 minutes or so. And before he knows it the professor is dismissing them and his 2 and a half hour lecture on american history has flown by. 

Derek has almost completely forgot about his horrid morning. Plus he knows his roommate has class for at least another hour and he can even have some alone time to think about perfectly shaped lips and honey colored orbs. 

That’s until someone bumps his shoulder and all the loose leaf he had stored in his folder goes flying in front of him. And yup, that’s students stepping on his paper and not stopping to help. Derek slowly crouches down and starts to gather up the pieces. This is going to take forever, he can tell. 

“Seriously guys, have you never heard of helping a follow student out and not just stepping on things like they don’t exist”, a slightly deep voice says to the left of Derek,” God can you believe the nerve of some people. My dad always says treat people with respect and what do you get people trampling on your papers. Do you know how many trees this is in my hand right now? Wait you could totally be Eco-friendly, my friend Allison is vegan and drives a smart car and can you even imagine how sex would be in those things because I have …and yea I should shut up.” 

And Derek knows he’s staring and can’t even stop. Firstly because he’s never heard someone say so much in one breath and secondly because it’s Mr. Tall and Slim. The guy is crouched down close to him and has a stack of Derek’s paper in his hands, and Derek notes that his fingers a long and slim and could probably do deathly thing. 

The guys hold the papers out to Derek and starts to speak again, “So here you go dude, I think got the most of it. I’m Stiles by the way, I’m the TA for this class so if you every need help, I’m your guy. Well not your guy as in friend… not that I don’t want to be your friend! You could totally be an awesome, who knows right. Anyway I basically help out around here”, Mr. Tall—no Stiles finishes out. 

Derek stands up and feels his ears start to heat up. God this is going to high school all over again. Stiles stands next to him and gives him an easy smile. Derek thinks his heart stops. 

“Well, you’re not much of a talker are ya? But any who it was nice to meet you umm... Yea but I’m going to go before I’m late to my next class. So see you around.” Stiles rushes over to his desk and hurriedly packs up his things.

Derek reaches over and stuffs his fold back into his bag, and wants to bang his head against a wall for never having normal social skills. 

Stiles starts making his way to the door but before he goes Derek musters up enough courage to say, “Derek. My name is Derek.”

Stiles turns around and gives him another one of those easy smiles, “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Derek.’’ He calls out. Then he turns to walk out the door. 

Derek makes his way back to his dorm with a smile on his face. And later on Skype with Laura, who accuses him to be on drugs because he’s so chipper. All he can say is thanks for telling me to Tryout College.

**Author's Note:**

> so this my fist fic and i would love anyone's feedback.  
> side note- i made Derek from the east coast because that's were i'm from and no nothing about the west.
> 
> *so i tried to do a little bit of editing* 12/27


End file.
